


Tall Tales

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [98]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cursed Storybrooke, F/F, First Meetings, Libraries, POV Mary Margaret Blanchard, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come by for a free scoop sometime. I have a feeling we should get to know one another.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Ingrid/Snow - reach. Snow sort of came out as Mary Margaret instead.

Even though Mary Margaret already had a pile of books in her arms, she spotted one on the highest library shelf with the title _The Princess’ Dream_ on the spine in curling script and just knew she had to add it to her stack. She reached for the book, standing on her toes, fingers just grazing the cover. Before she could balance herself, she stumbled, her stack of romance novels tilting precariously.

“Let me help,” a soothing voice said from behind her, and Mary Margaret startled as a soft hand landed on her waist, fingers grazing the strip of skin between her skirt and sweater. She turned around to see who came to her rescue and came face-to-face with a stunning blonde woman with blue eyes who gave Mary Margaret an amused grin. “Looking for this?” She held up the book, much easier for someone of her height to pluck from the highest shelf.

“Yes, thank you,” Mary Margaret said, feeling pink rise to her cheeks. “Have we met before?”

The woman smiled. She had a nice smile, sweet and tender. “My name is Sarah. I work at the ice cream parlor.” She even smelled like ice cream, like chocolate and milk and sugar. “Come by for a free scoop sometime. I have a feeling we should get to know one another.” She walked away, leaving Mary Margaret to her books.

Mary Margaret smiled, confused but still blushing like a schoolgirl. After all, she thought she knew _everyone_ in Storybrooke.


End file.
